Hikaru
'Hikaru' hikaru photo.jpg 264444_10150211358575064_189773710063_7400700_7540164_n.jpg Hikaru_2.jpg Hikaru_1.jpg Hikaru is the only daughter of a Japanese samurai family. She is a knife-whielder who uses an electric dagger that has 20,000Volts. Hikaru has an amazing repertoire of areal attack skills because f her powerful spring jump. After her defeat at the hands of the cyber warrior Xiah, she wasted no time and joined Delta-M to be come a stronger fighter. Since then, she has became Delta-M's right hand in all things. Hikaru is one of the 1st 2 Mini Fighter girls along with Bonny. She came from a Samurai lineage from japan. Her family was attacked during thier traditional ritual by Delta-M's Robotic Army. Her family was destroyed and all that is left was her heirloom sword "Sakura", her pendant, and her will to exact revenge for her family. You can check out her story here in the "Hikaru Comics" Section By using Card Master Miew NPC's "Power Fusion" you can turn 3 5star Normal Hikaru into a Power Hikaru Normal Skills Moving Kick Z+X forward z Round Kick X+C down forward z Cross Kick C+V down x Fire Kick Z+C Deathblow Flickering MP Bar V High Skills(High Skill info taken from Mini Fighter Forum High Skill Guide) 'Chaos Attack ' (A+S) or (Down Forward A) Chaos Attack is Hikaru’s Attempt to bypass projectile cancellation by creating a Bouncing Chaos Circles. Chaos Attack is a Close Ranged Aerial combo, which means Even while Hikaru is creating her Chaos Circles She can actually deal combo damage while casting. It’s a perfect Short Ranged Defensive attack for opponents who jumped too close. ' ' 'Electron Storm ' (S+D) or (Forward Down Forward A) Another one of Hikaru’s graceful aerial moves, Electron storm is an Aerial attack much like Chaos Attack. She attacks her opponents by circling her daggers in the air then ends her move with an attack similar to Chaos Sprit. It can bypass any linear Projectile attack, and it also acts like a transportation move, moving you closer towards your opponent setting you up for your combo sets. ' Chaos Circle Shot ' (D+F) or (Down Down S) Chaos Circle Shot is a Moving Skill similar to Chris’ Yoyo Spin, Goliath’s Dash Fist or Kang’s Moving Kick. It has a very far Reach and it’s uncontrollable so you can only move forward. Its Spin can protect Hikaru from opponents attacking from above, and it can also be used as a Combo Starter if the attack somewhat reached an opponent. ' Chaos Barrage ' (A+D) or (Forward Down Forward S) Hikaru’s Basic skill set has been lacking any ground skills which sometimes one of Hikaru’s flaws, but with the help of the Chaos Circle Shot and now the Chaos Barrage. Hikaru is now equipped with both Ground and Aerial skills add her natural affinity to move very fast makes here a very challenging opponent. Chaos Barrage is only a simple Frontal ground slashes with one step per slash moving you forward towards your enemy. More Characters Cro Kang Hikaru Bonny Chris Marshal Xiah Goliath Kyle Tian Raizen Sarunbi Ryusei Hellga Fiona Tom